galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon Universe
Digimon Adventure (season 01) and Digimon adventure tri (season 07) On August 1,1999, seven kids; Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi are at a Summer Camp, getting to know each other a little better, when it suddenly begins snowing. As they begin to wonder how snow would be falling in the middle of Summer, the seven children suddenly receive a small Gadget that looks like a sort of gaming device, and are instantly transported through a Portal, and into a strange digital dimension known as the "Digital World". After regaining consciousness, they each befriend an inhabitant, known as Digimon (short for Digital Monsters). And, when faced with a certain threat, the children soon discover that, with the help of their newly obtained devices, soon known as a Digivice, they can help their Digital Partners digitally evolve, or Digivolve, into stronger, more powerful forms to combat the new threat. As they travel through the Digital World's File Island, wanting to find a way home, the children then learn that they are, what the Digital World calls them, the DigiDestined, or chosen children who are compatible with Digimon. They were brought to the Digital World to help combat the evil Devimon, who wishes to take over the island. The children overcome his many obstacles, and with their Digimon partners they manage to defeat him. However; they learn that he is only the first of several threats to the Digital World. A mysterious Gennai contacts the children and informs them that they should travel to the Server continent in order to retrieve the artifacts known as Crests, which will further empower their Digimon partners, from the evil Etemon and his minions. After more trials and tribulations, the DigiDestined each retrieve their destined Crest and they defeat Etemon when Tai gets his partner Agumon to Digivolve to a new level of power. After Etemon's defeat, Tai and Agumon (as the weaker Koromon) are sent back into the human world, where Tai is reunited with his younger sister Kari Kamiya, who could not join them at summer camp, and discover that barely minutes have passed since they disappeared. When Tai receives a message from Izzy saying the Digital World is in chaos, Tai realizes he must return, and says goodbye to his sister, both unaware that another Digivice is in their home. Tai and Agumon return to the Digital World and finds out they've been gone for weeks and tries to round up his friends who have been scattered again and tormented by the diabolical Myotismon and his minion DemiDevimon in an attempt to have them fail to unlock their Crests' powers. Once Tai reunites the group, Matt, Sora and Izzy manage to unlock their Crests' powers and learn from Gennai that Myotismon intends to head into the human world to find the eighth DigiDestined. After returning to the human world, the group rallies in defense of Tokyo against Myotismon and his minions, with Joe and Mimi invaluably gaining their Crests' powers in the midst of the battle, and learns that the eighth DigiDestined child is Tai's sister Kari, who is partnered with Myotismon's former minion Gatomon. However, even with the power of all eight children, after Kari gains the power of her Crest, they find they are no match for Myotismon when he becomes VenomMyotismon, at least until Tai and Matt unlock a new power that causes Agumon and Gabumon to Digivolve into their Mega forms. With the defeat of Myotismon, the children learn that years and years have passed in the Digital World and a new evil threatens it, which could cause the destruction of both the human and Digital Worlds. With all eight DigiDestined in the Digital World, they learn that the Dark Masters, four elite villainous Digimon comprising MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon and Piedmon, have been the orchestrators of all of the evil that had come before. The DigiDestined continue to face off against the Dark Masters and their minions, slowly freeing the Digital World from their grasp after they turned it into the single Spiral Mountain. During their journey, they learn that they were chosen to become the DigiDestined after they were all witnesses to a fight between two Digimon that entered the human world while they were much younger. Tensions rise among the group during its battles, with Matt deciding to go off on his own, and Mimi and Joe leaving the group together as well, and also encountering MetalEtemon and defeat him. The remaining members are miraculously able to continue the fight against the Dark Masters, and eventually come back together during the fight against the strongest Dark Master, Piedmon. Once T.K. finally unleashes his Crests' power, the last Dark Master, Piedmon is finally defeated, only to reveal the nihilistic and twisted Apocalymon standing in their way. Apocalymon intends to destroy both worlds, and after the DigiDestined defeat him, he sets up a massive suicide attack to destroy all existence, only to be stopped by the powers of the DigiDestined. With the human and Digital Worlds safe once more, Gennai sends the children back home, warning them that they will not be able to return and see their Digimon friends, again. However, Tai is sure that this is not true, and the link between the two worlds will not be closed forever. Digimon Adventure is not an end to the movies, and its fans will work for the emissaries as a new project called "Digimon Adventure - The Movie". Was waiting for is an achievement that you know the days of the years in 2019. Kids Tai Kamiya is the leader of the DigiDestined and the partnered with Agumon and the bearer of the Crest of Courage Matt Ishida is the second DigiDestined and the partnered with Gabumon and the bearer of the Crest of Friendship Sora Takenouchi is the third DigiDestined and the partnered with Biyomon and the bearer of the Crest of Love Izzy Izumi is the fourth DigiDestined and the partnered with Tentomon and the bearer of the Crest of Knowledge Mimi Tachikawa is the fifth DigiDestined and the partenered with Palmon and the bearer of the Crest of Sincerity Joe Kido is the sixth DigiDestined and the partenered with Gomamon and the bearer of Crest of Reliability T.K. Takaishi is the seventh DigiDestined and the partenered with Patamon and the bearer of Crest of Hope Kari Kamiya is the eight DigiDestined and the partenered with Gatomon and the bearer of Crest of Light Meiko Mochizuki is the nine DigiDestined and the partnered with Meicoomon and the bearer of Crest of Heart Digimon Tai Kamiya's Digimon' * Fresh: Botamon * In-Training: Koromon * Rookie: Agumon * Champion: Greymon * Ultimate: SkullGreymon * Ultimate: MetalGreymon (Vaccine) * Ultimate: MetalGreymon (Virus) * Mega: WarGreymon ** Mega : WarGreymon X * Fused Mega: Omnimon ** Fused Mega: Omnimon Merciful Mode ** Fused Mega ''': Omnimon X ''Matt Ishida's Digimon' * Fresh: Punimon * In-Training: Tsunomon * Rookie: Gabumon * Champion: Garurumon * Ultimate: WereGarurumon * Mega: MetalGarurumon * Fused Mega: Omnimon ** Fused Mega: Omnimon Merciful Mode Sora Takenouchi's Digimon * Fresh: Nyokimon * In-Training: Yokomon * Rookie: Biyomon * Champion: Birdramon * Ultimate: Garudamon * Mega: Phoenixmon * Fused Mega: Omnimon Merciful Mode Izzy Izumi's ''Digimon ' * '''Fresh: Pabumon * In-Training: Motimon * Rookie: Tentomon * Champion: Kabuterimon * Ultimate: MegaKabuterimon (Red) * Mega: HerculesKabuterimon * Fused Mega: Omnimon Merciful Mode ''Mimi Tachikawa's ''Digimon * Fresh: Yuramon * In-Training: Tanemon * Rookie: Palmon * Champion: Togemon * Ultimate: Lillymon * Mega: Rosemon * Fused Mega: Omnimon Merciful Mode ''Joe Kido's ''Digimon * Fresh: Pichimon * In-Training: Bukamon * Rookie: Gomamon * Champion: Ikkakumon * Ultimate: Zudomon * Mega: Vikemon * Mega: Plesiomon * Fused Mega: Omnimon Merciful Mode ''T.K. Takaishi's ''Digimon * Fresh: Poyomon * In-Training: Tokomon * Rookie: Patamon * Armor (Hope): Pegasusmon * Armor (Light) : Manbomon * Armor (Courage) : Baronmon * Champion: Angemon * Ultimate: MagnaAngemon * Mega: Seraphimon * Fused Mega: Omnimon Merciful Mode * DNA Ultimate: Shakkoumon '''''Kari Kamiya's ''D'igimon''' * Fresh : YukimiBotamon * In-Training: Nyaromon * Rookie: Salamon * Champion: Gatomon * Armor (Light): Nefertimon * Armor (Knowledge) : Butterflymon * Armor (Reliability) ''': Tylomon * '''Ultimate: Angewomon * Mega: Magnadramon * Mega: Ophanimon * Mega: Ophanimon Falldown Mode * Fused Mega: Ordinemon * Fused Mega: Omnimon Merciful Mode * DNA Ultimate: Silphymon Meiko Mochizuki's Digimon' * Fresh : YukimiBotamon * In-Training: Meimon * Rookie: Meikmon * Champion: Meicoomon * Champion: Meicoomon Vicious Mode * Ultimate: Meicrackmon ' ' * Ultimate: Meicrackmon Viscoso Mode * Mega: Rasielmon * Mega: Ragulemon * Fused Mega: Ordinemon * Fused Mega: Omnimon Merciful Mode Digimon Adventure 02 (season 02) A new generation of DigiDestined, composed of three new children, as well as Kari and T.K., are given a new kind of Digivice known as "D-3", which allows them to open a gate to be transported to the Digital World through any computer. Another advantage was Armor Digivolution, using a device called a Digi-Egg, so their Digimon can evolve in the presence of Control Spires. They eventually stop the Digimon Emperor, Ken Ichijouji, thanks to the sacrifice of Wormmon, Ken's partner. After his defeat, Ken repents for his evil deeds and joins the Digi-Destined as they fight two evil Digimon named Arukenimon and Mummymon. Arukenimon has a unique power to turn the Control Spires into super-strong, artificial Digimon under her control. To fight this new threat, the gang learns of DNA Digivolution, enabling their Digimon to fuse with each other in pairs for more power. Eventually, when the battle was brought to the Real World, the true mastermind, Yukio Oikawa, makes himself known. This man extracts the Dark Spore from inside Ken and implants it into other children who wish for the greatness that the old, evil Ken had. Those spores develop into flowers that harvest the infected children's energy. Eventually, the Digi-Destined confront Oikawa, only to learn he's an extreme loner whose only friend in the world was Hiroki Hida, Cody's father. Hiroki and Oikawa used to play old video games when they were young, eventually becoming obsessed with the Digital World and dreaming of going there one day, but Hiroki dies before they could go together, causing Oikawa great sadness. In the end, an entity springs from this man's body, none other than the real mastermind, Myotismon from the first Adventure season, now reborn as MaloMyotismon. Unlike Adventure, which was set in the Digital World except for a temporary return to the Real World, Adventure 02 characters shuttle back and forth between the two worlds almost every episode. This season ended with the help of DigiDestined from all over the world, using the light that existed inside each one of them and their wishes to return the Digital World to a peaceful world again. Oikawa, who is too weak to enter the Digital World, becomes its guardian as he passes away. After peace is restored, the boundary between the Digital and the Real World is broken down, giving every human their very own Digimon companion. Kids ''' Davis Motomiya is the leader of The DigiDestined and the partnered with Veemon and the bearer of the Crest of Lovalty Yolei Inoue is the second DigiDestined and the partnered with Hawkmon and the bearer of the Crest of Integrity Cody Hida is the third DigiDestined and the partnered with Armadillomon the bearer of the Crest of Trust Ken Ichijouji is the fourth DigiDestined and the partnered with Wornmon and the bearer of the Crest of Kindness '''Digimon ''Davis Motomiya's ''Digimon * Fresh: Chibomon * In-Training: DemiVeemon * Rookie: Veemon * Armor (Courage): Flamedramon * Armor (Friendship): Raidramon * Armor (Hope) ''': Saggitarimon * '''Armor (Miracles): Magnamon * Champion: ExVeemon * Ultimate : Paildramon * Mega : Imperialdramon Dragon Mode * DNA Ultimate: Paildramon * DNA Mega: Imperialdramon Dragon Mode ** DNA Mega: Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *** DNA Mega : Imperialdramon Paladin Mode ''Yolei Inoue's ''Digimon * Fresh: Pururumon * In-Training: Poromon * Rookie: Hawkmon * Armor (Love): Halsemon * Armor (Sincerity): Shurimon * Armor (Friendship) : Rinkmon * Champion: Aquilamon * Ultimate : Silphymon * Mega : Valkyrimon * DNA Ultimate: Silphymon ''Cody Hida's ''Digimon * Fresh: Tsubumon * In-Training: Upamon * Rookie: Armadillomon * Armor (Knowledge): Digmon * Armor (Reliability): Submarimon * Armor (Love): Pteramon * Champion: Ankylomon * Ultimate : Shakkoumon * Mega : Vikemon * DNA Ultimate: Shakkoumon Ken Ichijouji's ''Digimon ' * '''Fresh: Leafmon * In-Training: Minomon * Rookie: Wormmon * Armor (Kindness): Bucchiemon * Armor (Courage): Shadramon * Armor (Light): Quetzalmon * Armor (Friendship): Lynxmon ' ' * Champion: Stingmon * Ultimate : Dinobeemon * Mega : GranKuwagamon * DNA Ultimate: Paildramon * DNA Mega: Imperialdramon Dragon Mode ** DNA Mega: Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *** DNA Mega : Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Digimon Tamers (season 03) Takato creates his Digimon partner Guilmon when he slips a mysterious blue card he found in his deck through his hand-held card reading device, changing it into a D-Arc, the Tamers version of a Digivice. The appearance and powers of this Digimon come from Takato's sketches that were scanned into the device. Guilmon bio-emerges from the Digital World and is found later by Takato. Henry met his Digimon Terriermon when he rose from the screen of a computer game, while Rika's Digimon Renamon approached her to ask to be made stronger, since Rika was famous for her skills on the Digimon card game. Other characters, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri(Takato's friends from school) and Suzie (Henry's little sister) become Tamers later on in the series, and Ryo(Rika's rival and fellow Digimon Tamer) is introduced later on. They also encounter two more Digimon that they frequently run into: Calumon, a mysterious Digimon that has the power to make other Digimon digivolve but dislikes fighting and only wants to play and eat junk food, and Impmon, a Digimon that left his Tamers because he was sick of their bickering and selfishness and thinks that all Digimon with Tamers are a disgrace. Along the way, the kids learn to be responsible for those creatures as a mysterious man known as Yamaki tries to stop Digimon (who he calls "Wild Ones") from coming to the real world. From the secret government agency called Hypnos, Yamaki was in charge of monitoring all Digimon activity around the globe. Later, the new Tamers are forced to fight a group of evil Digimon calling themselves the Deva, who serve the Digimon Sovereigns and believe that Digimon shouldn't partner with humans. Their true purpose to come into the human world was to capture Calumon and take him back to the Digital World so they could use his power of Digivolution. The Tamers and friends then decide to leave for the Digital World to rescue Calumon. They destroy all but one of the Devas (Antylamon turned to the side of good and became Suzie's Digimon partner) and confront and defeat Impmon, who is now Beelzemon after making a deal with Zhuquiaomon for more power in exchange for eliminating the Tamers. After traveling to the Digital World to rescue Calumon the Tamers meet (and fight with) the digital god, but finally agree to work together in order to destroy the D-Reaper, a computer program initially designed to keep digital life in check, but it itself went out of control. Several new elements are introduced in this season, including the use of game cards to Digi-Modify and give different powers to the Digimon, the presence of Calumon, a lone Digimon responsible for the Digimon evolutions, and the use of "biomerging" to bring the Digimon to their final Mega levels by merging their bodies with their human partners. The season also continued the progression from Digimon Adventure, which was set in the Digital World with only a temporary return to the real world, through Digimon Adventure 02, where the characters returned from the Digital World to rest after most episodes: in Digimon Tamers the action is entirely within the real world, with a journey to the Digital World in midseason. Kids Takato Matsuki is the leader of the DigiDestined and the partnered with Guilmon Henry Wong is the second DigiDestined and the partnered with Terriermon Rika Nonaka is third DigiDestind and the partnered with Renamon Jeri Katou is fourth DigiDestined and the partnered with Leomon Ryo Akiyama is the fifth DigiDestined and the partnered with Cyberdramon Kazu Shioda is the sixth DigiDestined and the partnered with Guardromon Kenta Kitagawa is the seven DigiDestined and the partnered with MarineAngemon Suzie Wong is the eigth DigiDestined and the partnered with Lopmon Ai and Mako are the nine DigiDestined and the partnered with Impmon Digimon ''Takato Matsuki's ''Digimon * Fresh: Jyarimon * In-Training: Gigimon * Rookie: Guilmon * Champion: Growlmon * Ultimate : WarGrowlmon * Mega : Megidramon * Mega : Gallantmon * Mega : Gallantmon X * Mega : Gallantmon Crimson Mode **'Fused Mega': Gallantmon Crimson Mode Grani: * ZERO-ARMS: Grani * Fused Mega: Gallantmon Crimson Mode Takato Matsuki's Digimon Forms: * Mega: Gallantmon **'Mega': Gallantmon Crimson Mode **'Fused Mega': Gallantmon Crimson Mode Henry Wong's Digimon * Fresh: Zerimon * In-Training: Gummymon * Rookie: Terriermon * Champion: Gargomon * Ultimate: '''Rapidmon * '''Mega: MegaGargomon Henry Wong's Digimon Forms: * Mega: MegaGargomon ''Rika Nonaka's ''Digimon * Fresh: Relemon * In-Training: Viximon * Rookie: Renamon * Champion: Kyubimon * Ultimate: Taomon * Mega: Sakuyamon Rika Nonaka's Digimon forms: * Mega'': Sakuyamon ''Ryo Akiyama's' Digimon ' ' * Fresh: Ketomon * In-Training:Hopmon * Rookie: Monodramon * Champion: Strikedramon * Ultimate : Cyberdramon'' * '''Mega : Justimon * Mega : XeedMilleniummon Millenniumon: * Ultimate + Mega: 'Kimeramon and Machinedramo'n * Mega: Millenniummon * Mega: Moon=Milleniummon * Mega: XeedMilleniummon Ryo Akiyama's Digimon Forms *'Mega': Justimon ''Jeri Katou's ''Digimon * Fresh: Punimon * In-Training: Tsunomon * Rookie: Elecmon * Champion: '''Leomon * '''Ultimate: IceLeomon * Ultimate: GrapLeomon * Mega: SaberLeomon ''Kazu Shioda's ''Digimon * Fresh: MetalKoromon * In-Training: Kapurimon * Rookie: Kokuwamon * Champion: Guardromon * Ultimate: Andromon * Mega: HiAndromon ''Kenta Kitagawa's ''Digimon * Fresh: Pichimon * In-Training: Bukamon * Rookie: Penguinmon * Champion: Dolphmon * Ultimate: Whamon * Mega: MarineAngemon ''Suzie Wong's ''Digimon * Fresh: Conomon * In-Training: Kokomon * Rookie: Lopmon * Champion: Turuiemon * Ultimate: Antylamon * Mega: Kerpymon (Good) ''Ai and Mako's ''Digimon * Fresh: Kiimon * In-Training: Yaamon * Rookie: Impmon * Champion: Meramon * Ultimate: SkullMeramon * Mega: Beelzemon ** Mega: Beelzemon Blast Mode Digimon Frontier (season 04) The goal of the DigiDestined is to save the world, and to achieve that goal, they are granted the power to "Spirit Evolve" into the Legendary Warriors. For this special kind of evolution, they use Spirits, artifacts created by the Ten Legendary Warriors that were hidden in certain areas of the Digital World. When the characters first arrive in the Digital World, their cell phones turn into digivices called D-Tectors. Each character actually acquires two Spirits each, the "Human Spirits" and the stronger "Beast Spirits", each with varying strengths and weaknesses. The DigiDestined mainly travel the world via railroads, where train Digimon called "Trailmon" act as a means of transport. When the five DigiDestined arrive in the Digital World, they find themselves hunted by five other Legendary Warriors who serve the evil Cherubimon. After they defeat four of the enemy, Koji discovers that Duskmon, the fifth evil Legendary Warrior, is really his estranged brother Koichi. With Takuya's help, Koji is able to free his brother, and Koichi restores the Spirits of Darkness to their true forms to join the team as the true Warrior of Darkness, Loweemon. After they defeat Cherubimon, the DigiDestined learn that the true mastermind is Lucemon, an ancient and corrupt angel Digimon whom the Ten Legendary Warriors sealed away in the Dark Area. The six DigiDestined must defeat his two Royal Knights before they scan away all of the Digital World, which would allow Lucemon to be released. Despite their efforts, Lucemon is freed and, after absorbing the Knights, digivolves into a stronger, more powerful form. The DigiDestined combine their power into a new ultimate warrior called Susanoomon, finally defeating Lucemon to save both the Digital World and the Real World. Kids Takuya Kanbara is the leader of the DigiDestined and the Warrior of the Flame Koji Minamoto is the second DigiDestined and the Warrior of the Light J.P. Shibayama is the third DigiDestined and the Warrior of the Thunder Zoe Orimoto is the fourth DigiDestined and the Warriorwoman of the Wind Tommy Himi is the fifth DigiDestined and the Warrior of the Ice Koichi Kimura is the sixth DigiDestined and the Warrior oof the Darkness Teppei is the seven DigiDestined and the Warrior of the Wood Katsuharu is the eight DigiDestined and the Warrior of the Steel Chiaki is the nine DigiDestined and the Warriorwoman of the Water Teruo is the ten DigiDestined and the Warrior of the Earth Digimon forms ''Takuya Kanbara's ''Digimon of the Flame form *'Hybrid (Rookie)': Flamemon *'Hybrid (Human)': Agunimon ' *'Hybrid (Beast): BurningGreymon *'Hybrid (Fusion)': Aldamon *'Hybrid (Unified)': EmperorGreymon *'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon *'Mega': AncientGreymon Koji Minamoto's Digimon of the Light form *'Hybrid (Rookie)': Strabimon *'Hybrid (Human)': Lobomon ' *'Hybrid (Beast): KendoGarurumon *'Hybrid (Fusion)': BeoWolfmon *'Hybrid (Unified)': MagnaGarurumon *'Hybrid (Unified)': MagnaGarurumon SV *'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon *'Mega': AncientGarurumon ''J.P. Shibayama's ''Digimon of the Thunder form *'Hybrid (Rookie)': Voltmon *'Hybrid (Human)': Beetlemon ' *'Hybrid (Beast): MetalKabuterimon *'Hybrid (Fusion)': RhinoKabuterimon *'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon *'Mega': AncientBeetlemon Zoe Orimoto's ''Digimon of the Wind form '' *'Hybrid (Rookie)': Nimbumon *'Hybrid (Human)': Kazemon ' *'Hybrid (Beast): Zephymon *'Hybrid (Fusion)': JetSilphymon *'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon *'Mega': AncientKazemon ''Tommy Himi's ''Digimon of the Ice form *'Hybrid (Rookie)': Scoutmon *'Hybrid (Human)': Kumamon ' *'Hybrid (Beast): Korikakumon *'Hybrid (Fusion)': Daipenmon *'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon *'Mega: '''AncientMegatheriumon 'Koichi Kimura's ''Digimon of the Darkness form' Evil form *'Hybrid (Human)': Duskmon *'Hybrid (Beast)': Velgemon Good form *'Hybrid (Rookie)': Cubleomon *'Hybrid (Human)': Loweemon ' *'Hybrid (Beast): JagerLoweemon *'Hybrid (Fusion)': Rhihimon *'Mega: '''AncientSphinxmon' ' 'Teppei's ''Digimon of the Wood form' *'Hybrid (Rookie)': Scalemon *'Hybrid (Human)': Arbormon ' *'Hybrid (Beast): Petaldramon *'Hybrid (Fusion)': Splintermon *'Mega': AncientTroiamon Katsuharu's Digimon of the Steel form *'Hybrid (Rookie)': Mirrormon *'Hybrid (Human)': Mercurymon *'Hybrid (Beast)': Sakkakumon *'Hybrid (Fusion)': Phantasmmon *'Mega': AncientWisemon Chiaki's Digimon of the Water form *'Hybrid (Rookie)': Oystemon *'Hybrid (Human)': Ranamon ' *'Hybrid (Beast): Calmaramon *'Hybrid (Fusion)': Aquatimon *'Mega': AncientMermaidmon ''Teruo's ''Digimon of the Earth form *'Hybrid (Rookie)': Molemon *'Hybrid (Human)': Grumblemon ' *'Hybrid (Beast): Gigasmon *'Hybrid (Fusion)': RhinoGolemon *'Mega': AncientVolcanomon Digimon Data Squad (season 05) A fourteen-year-old boy, Marcus Damon, an undefeated ultimate fighter ("street fighter" in the Japanese version), meets Agumon, who has escaped from DATS, a secret government organization set up to defend the human world from invading wild Digimon. After fighting each other, the two quickly become friends, and through a series of events, are inducted into DATS, where they hope to grow in strength. Marcus's team-mates include 14-year-old Thomas H. Norstein, a young prodigy, with his partner Gaomon, and 18-year-old Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda who has Lalamon for her partner. As the series progresses, Thomas discovers that Digimon respond to the "darkness" in humans, putting them at odds with monsters who seek to use humanity's own vices to bolster their own power. The plot thickens with the introduction of Merukimon, one of the rulers of the Digital World, and the human boy Keenan Crier, who serves him along with his partner Falcomon. The DATS team tries to unfold the reason for their hatred of humankind, until it is revealed that the real enemy was Akihiro Kurata, a scientist who led an attack on the Digital World years before that resulted in the permanent death of many Digimon, including Keenan's adoptive mother, Frigimon. Kurata gained the support of the Japanese government and important businessmen like Thomas' father on his plan to destroy all Digimon in the Digital World, claiming they were a threat to mankind. But this was only a facade to occult his main objective. He harnesses the energy of the Digimon he destroyed to power-up Belphemon, one of the Seven Deadly Digimon, and uses it in his attempt to rule the Human World (and eventually Digital World), but his ambitions were shattered by the efforts of Marcus and his allies. Kurata's last act was triggering a bomb which collapsed the frontier between the Human and Digital Worlds, putting both en route of collision, which could have lead to the destruction of both realms. The collision was halted by the desperate efforts of BanchoLeomon who ordered Marcus to search for King Drasil, the ruler (god in the Japanese version) of the Digital World. When the DATS team finally met King Drasil, they discovered that his decision to deal with the crisis unfolded was to protect the Digital World by destroying the Human World, as the two worlds could not coexist in the same dimension. To perform this task, he assembled his elite guard, the Royal Knights (Craniamon, Gallantmon, Magnamon, Dynasmon, LoadKnightmon, UlforceVeedramon, Leopardmon and Omnimon). Marcus was confused at first because King Drasil somehow had the appearance of his father, Dr. Spencer Damon, who disappeared in the Digital World years before. But it was revealed that King Drasil took his father's body, and his soul was somehow preserved by BanchoLeomon, who was revealed to be Spencer's partner Digimon. After defeating some of the Royal Knights, the DATS team decided to confront King Drasil himself, who after being expelled from Spencer's body, transformed himself into an all-powerful robotic form determined to destroy the Human World by itself. However, even when the Royal Knights rebel against King Drasil, it won't give up its goal, attempting to destroy both worlds and create a new world. Using their emotions, Marcus and Agumon finally defeat King Drasil, and the two worlds cease their collision course. Before disappearing, King Drasil brings Spencer back to life and he returns to his family, but the Digimon decide to return to the Digital World to help restore it, and in the end Marcus decides to not part with Agumon and goes with them. 5 years later, Keenan and Kristy, Marcus' sister, go to the same school together. Thomas finally managed to find a cure for his sister's illness and became the youngest scientist to win the Nobel Prize at age 19. Yoshi has joined the police with the remaining DATS members, and Marcus and Agumon have become peacekeepers in the Digital World, breaking up fighting between rival Digimon factions. Kids ' Marcus Damon is the leader of the DigiDestined and the partnered with Agumon Thomas H. Norstein is the second DigiDestined and the partnered with Gaomon Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda is the third DigiDestind and the partnered with Lalamon Keenan Crier is the fourth DigiDestined and the partnered with Falcomon '''Digimon ' ''Marcus Damon's Digimon' * Fresh: Botamon * In-Training: Koromon * Rookie: Agumon (2006 anime) * Champion: '''GeoGreymon * '''Ultimate: RizeGreymon * Mega: ShineGreymon *'Burst': ShineGreymon Ruin Mode *'Burst': ShineGreymon Burst Mode *'Burst': Agumon (Burst Mode) *'Mega': Belphemon Rage Mode *'Mega': Creepymon ''Thomas H. Norstein's ''Digimon * Fresh: Punimon * In-Traning: Wanyamon * Rookie: Gaomon * Champion: Gaogamon * Ultimate: MachGaogamon * Mega: MirageGaogamon * Burst: MirageGaogamon Burst Mode * Mega: Barbamon ''Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda's ''Digimon * Fresh: Datirimon * In-Traning: Budmon * Rookie: Lalamon * Champion: Sunflowmon * Ultimate: Lilamon * Mega: Rosemon * Burst: Rosemon Burst Mode * Mega: Lucemon Chaos Mode ''Keenan Crier's ''Digimon * Fresh: Puwamon * In-Traning: Pinamon * Rookie: Falcomon (2006 anime) ''' * '''Champion: Peckmon * Ultimate: Crowmon * Mega: Ravemon * Burst: Ravemon Burst Mode * Mega: Beelzemon Digimon Fusion (season 06) Mikey decides to help Shoutmon, and together with their friends, they form their own army, the "Fusion Fighters", departing to travel throughout the Digital World, collecting the Code Crowns. During their travels they meet many friendly Digimon who join their cause while facing the evil Digimon of the Bagra Army, including its three commanders-in-chief, Tactimon, Laylamon, and Blastmon. They also encounter rival armies Blue Flare, led by Christopher, and Midnight, secretly led by AxeKnightmon with Nene as a tool in his schemes. After Nene is rescued from AxeKnightmon, who created the Darkness Loader to perform DigiFuses without her help, she and her loyal companions also join the Fusion Fighters. After all 108 Code Crowns were claimed, Tactimon manages to steal Mikey and Christopher's Code Crowns. Though Tactimon is defeated by the teamwork of the rival groups, Bagramon uses a dimensional warp to take the Code Crowns for himself, which sends Mikey, Angie, Jeremy, Shoutmon, and Tactimon, to Earth. With the Fusion Fighters disposed of, Bagramon is reunited with his brother AxeKnightmon as he begins his reign over the Digital World. On Earth, Tactimon attempts to wreak havoc before his attempts are thwarted by Mikey and Shoutmon, who uses the power of human emotions to digivolve and defeat Tactimon and then return to the Digital World with Mikey. ; Digimon Fusion Season 2 (The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms) Upon returning to the Digital World, Mikey and Shoutmon learn that Bagramon had it remade into seven kingdoms, each ruled by a Dark General possessing their own Darkness Loader, and whom now collectively rule the Digital World. Reunited with their allies, Mikey and Nene convince Christopher to join forces with them, and they set out throughout the lands to challenge the Dark Generals and liberate the Digital World from their oppression. Along the way, they also try to discover the fate of Nene's lost brother, Ewan. As they fight their way deeper into the war, they learn that Ewan has actually joined AxeKnightmon and the Bagra Army out of a belief that in the Digital World he is free to let his fettered hostility out, but by the time the Fusion Fighters finally challenge the gestalt MegaDarknessBagramon, Ewan has realized the truth and joins them. Together with all the Digimon of the Digital World, they finally defeat MegaDarknessBagramon through Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode and restore the Digital World and Earth to a state of balance. ; The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time A year has passed since Mikey and his friends saved the Digital and Human Worlds from MegaDarknessBagramon. Now Digimon from DigiQuartz, a space between the worlds, are being corrupted by human hearts and causing trouble in the human world. Furthermore, a group of three Digimon Hunters are found to be fighting and capturing these Digimon. Once captured the Hunters can use them to digifuse with their partners to make them stronger so they can capture even stronger Digimon. Alongside their new friend Tagiru Akashi, Mikey Kudo and Ewan Amano get involved with the mysterious Digimon Hunt and become a team of Digimon Hunters themselves.10 After demonstrating their worth hunting escaped Digimon, the Old Clock Shop Man reveals that the true purpose of the Hunt is to determine the best candidate to stand alongside legendary heroes from other universes and fight Quartzmon, an immensely powerful remnant of MegaDarknessBagramon's data. Kids Mikey Kudo is the leader of the Fusion Fighters Nene Amano is the second member of the Midnight/Fusion Fighters Christopher Aouma is the general of the Blue Flare Ewan Amano is the former general of the Midnight and the member of the Fusion Fighters Tagiru Akashi is the member of the Fusion Fighters Digimon ''Mikey Kudo's ''Digimon(Fusion Fighters) Shoutmon * Fresh: Otomon * In-Traning: Ompamon * Rookie: Shoutmon * Champion: KingShoutmon * Ultimate: OmegaShoutmon * Mega: UltraShoutmon Ballistamon * Fresh: Ectroballmon * In-Traning: NanoVolumon * Rookie: Ballistamon * Rookie: DarkVolumon * Champion: TurboBallistamon * Ultimate: AlturBallistamon * Mega: VoltBallistamon Dorulumon * Fresh: Wolfidrillmon * In-Traning: Zekkomon * Rookie: Dorirumon * Champion: Dorulumon * Ultimate: PowerDorulumon * Mega: JagerDorulumon Starmon * Fresh: YukimiBotamon * In-Traning: Chibickmon * Rookie: Pickmon * Champion: Starmon * Ultimate: SuperStarmon * Mega: ShootingStarmon Cutemon * Fresh: Poyomon * In-Traning: Tokonon * Rookie: Cutemon * Champion: Bitmon * Ultimate: Jumpmon * Mega: SonicCutemon Jijimon * Fresh: Yuramon * In-Traning: Tanemon * Rookie: Penguinmon * Champion: Mojyamon * Ultimate: Pixiemon * Mega: Jijimon Dondokomon * Fresh: Drummon * In-Traning: Indiomon * Rookie: Dondokomon ' ' ''' * '''Champion: Drumikemon * Ultimate: Sumnimon * Mega: WereSumnimon Chibitortomon/Kamemon *'Fresh': Datirimon *'In-Tranining':Chapmon *'Rookie': Kamemon '('Chibitortomon) *'Champion': Gwappamon *'Ultimate': Shawjamon *'Mega': JumboGamemon PawnChessmon *'Fresh': Zerimon *'In-Tranining':Gummymon *'Rookie': PawsChessmon ' *'Champion: KnightChessmon *'Ultimate': BishopChessmon *'Mega': KingChessmon Beastmon * Fresh: Kittenmon * In-Tranining: Dancemon * Rookie: Catedancemon * Champion: Tigerikumon * Ultimate: Beastmon * Mega: MegaBeastmon Deputymon * Fresh: Cowboymon * In-Tranining: Sheriffmon * Rookie: Deputymon * Ultimate: MegaDeputymon * Mega: SuperiorDeputymon Wisemon *'Fresh':' '''Godibookmon *'In-Tranining': Bookikumon *'Rookie': Guardiamon *'Champion': '''Wisemon ' *'Ultimate': OpteWisemon *'Mega': ElectroWisemon Spadamon *'Fresh':' '''Iceomon *'In-Tranining': Spearomon *'Rookie': Felismon *'Champion': Bengalmon *'Ultimate': '''Spadamon' *'Mega': X-Spadamon ''Nene Amano's ''Digimon(Fusion Fighters) Beelzemon(2010 anime) * Fresh: Kiimon * In-Training: Yaamon * Rookie: Impmon * Champion: Meramon * Ultimate: SkullMeramon * Mega: Beelzemon (2010 anime) ** Mega: Beelzemon Blast Mode Monitamom *'Fresh':' '''Monimon *'In-Tranining': Guidemon *'Rookie': '''Monitamon' *'Champion': Hi-VisionMonitamon *'Ultimate': 3D-Monitamon *'Mega': K4D-Monitamon Sparrowmon *'Fresh':' Avikimon ' *'In-Tranining': Chickekomon *'Rookie': Chicomon *'Champion':' Sparrowmon ' *'Ultimate': Takamon *'Mega': Raptor Sparrowmon Mervamon *'Fresh': YukimiBotamon *'In-Tranining': Nyaromon *'Rookie': Mikemon *'Champion': Witchmon ' *'Ultimate: Minervamon''' ' *'Mega': Mervamon 'Christopher Aonumas'' '''Digimon (Blue Flare)' Greymon(2010 anime) *'Fresh': Botamon (White version) *'In-Tranining': Koromon (Black version) *'Rookie': SparkAgumon *'Champion': Greymon(2010 anime) *'Ultimate': NegaGreymon ' ' *'Mega': CannonGreymom **'Mega': ZekeGreymon MailBirdramon *'Fresh': Nyokimon *'In-Tranining': Yokomon *'Rookie': Alumimon *'Champion': MailBirdramon *'Ultimate': MetalGarudamon *'Mega': WarGarudamon **'Mega': ZekeGreymon Golemon *'Fresh': Pabumon *'In-Tranining': Motimon *'Rookie': Gotsumon *'Champion': Golemon *'Ultimate': Volcamon *'Mega': PileVolcamon Cyberdramon (2010 anime) * Fresh: Ketomon * In-Training:Hopmon * Rookie: Monodramon * Champion: Strikedramon * Ultimate : Cyberdramon (2010 anime) * Mega : Justimon * Mega : XeedMilleniummon Deckerdramon *'Fresh': Aligatorikomon *'In-Tranining': Crodorokmon *'Rookie': Crocomom *'Champion': Crocdramon ' ' *'Ultimate': OsakaCrocomon ' ' *'Mega': Deckerdramon ' '''Dracomon ' *'''Fresh: Petitmon *'In-Tranining': Babydmon *'Rookie': Dracomon ' *'Champion: Coredramon (Green) *'Ultimate': Groundramon ' ' *'Mega': Breakdramon Gaossmon *'Fresh': Doriakamon *'In-Tranining': Dinosukamon *'Rookie':Gaossmon *'Champion': Gaossdramon *'Ultimate': NeoCyberdramon *'Mega': TotalJustimon Bombmon *'Fresh': Pompumon *'In-Tranining': Deikimom *'Rookie':Bombmon ' *'Champion: Minimon *'Ultimate': MechaMinimon *'Mega': MetalMinimon Digimon forms (Fusion Fighters) ''' *Shoutmon x Star Sword *Drilll Cannon (DigiFuse of Shoutmon and Dorulumon) *Supersonic Sparrow (DigiFuse of Shoutmon and Sparrowmon) *Shoutmon Star Wheel (DigiFuse of Shoutmon and Starmons *XrosUpShoutmon (Puppetmon) *XrosUpShoutmon (Kamemon) *XrosUpOmegaShoutmon '''Others DigiFuses *JijiShoutmon *CuteShoutmon *Shounitamon *DonShoutmon *Pawnshoutmon *Shoutmon X2 *Shoutmon X2+ *Shoutmon X2 (Incomplete X4) *Shoutmon X3 *Shoutmon X4 *Shoutmon X4K *Shoutmon X4B *Shoutmon X4S *Shoutmon X5 *Shoutmon X5B *Shoutmon X6 *Shoutmon EX6 *Shoutmon X7 *Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode *Shoutmon DX Digimon Forms (Fusion Fighter - Midinight) * JetMervamon * Mervamon Wide-Hi-Vision Sword * XrosUpMervamon Digimon Forms (Fusion Fighter - Blue Flare) *MailBirdramon + Golemon DigiFuse *MetalGreymon *MetalGreymon Cyberdramon *DeckerGreymon *MegaDeckerGreymon *RampageGreymon After Digivolution *ZekeGreymon *Shoutmon DX *Shoutmon EX6 *Shoutmon X7 *Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode Season 2 ''Tagiru Akashi's ''Digimon Gumdramon ' *'Fresh: Gumakomon *'In-Tranining': Huiakamon *'Rookie': Gumdramon ' *'Champion: Arresterdramon *'Ultimate': MegaArresterdramon *'Mega': Arrresterdramon Superior Mode Digimon Forms (Xros Heart) DigiFuse *XrosUpGumdramon ' ' *XrosUpArresterdramon(MetalTyrannomon) *XrosUpArresterdramon(Sagomon) *XrosUpArresterdramon(Dobermon) *XrosUpArresterdramon(Sparrowmon) *XrosUpArresterdramon(Blossomon) *XrosUpArresterdramon(GigaBreakdramon) *XrosUpArresterdramon(Ogremon) *XrosUpArresterdramon(Astamon) '''''Ewan Amano's Digimon Damemon *'Fresh': Arekahamon *'In-Tranining': Isakukmon *'Rookie': Damemon ' *'Champion: Tsuwarmon *'Ultimate': Shinobimon *'Mega': Kagemon Digimon Forms (Xros Heart) *Ruthless Tuwarmon *Ruthless Tuwarmon Beast Mode *XrosUpTuwarmon Other DigiFuse *MusoKnightmon *MegaMusoKnightmon Digimon: Appli Monsters (season 08) Appmon are manifestations of apps inside phones and tablets. However, a virus starts to infect these Appmon and they wreck havoc on the internet. It's up to Haru and his friends to help the appmon and prevent Leviathan's takeover. In the afternoon meet the Appli Drive switched Appli Drive Duo called Chip are transforming a video ghost .... Rei Katsura's younger brother was created with the creation of applications within phones or tablets. Kids Haru Shinkai is the leader and the buddy appmon with Gatchmon Eri Karan is the member and the buddy appmon with Dokamon Torajiro "Asutora" Asuka is the member and the buddy appmon with Musimon Rei Katsura is the member and the buddy appmon with Hackmon Yujin Ozora is the member and the buddy appmon with Offmon Hajime Katsura is the member and the buddy appmon with Bootmon Digimon (Buddy Appmon) ''' ''Haru Shinkai's Buddy Appmon' Gatchmon *'Standard': Gatchmon *'Super': DoGatchmon *'Ultimate': Globemon *'God': Gaiamon Charismon *'Super': Sociamon *'Super': Gossipmon *'Ultimate': Charismon Eri Karan's'' Buddy Appmon ' '''Dokamon' *'Standard': Dokamon *'Super': Dosukomon *'Ultimate': Oujamon *'God': Poseidomon ''Torajiro "Asutora" Asuka's ''Buddy Appmon Musimon *'Standard': Musimon *'Super': Mediamon *'Ultimate': Entermon *'God': Ouranosmon Rei Katsura's Buddy Appmon Hackmon *'Standard': Hackmon *'Super': Raidramon *'Ultimate': Revivemon *'God': Hadesmon Tarotmon *'Super': Tarotmon Biomon *'Super': Medicmon *'Super': Docmon *'Ultimate': Biomon '''''Yujin Ozora's Buddy Appmon Offmon *'Standard': Offmon *'Super': Logomon *'Ultimate': Shutmon *'God': Rebootmon Hajime Katsura's ''Buddy Appmon ' '''Bootmon *'Standard': Onmon *'Ultimate': Bootmon *'God': Rebootmon Knight Unryuji's Buddy Appmon Beautymon *'Ultimate': Beautymon Fakemon *'Ultimate': Fakemon Warudamon *'Ultimate': Warudamon *'God': Deusmon Cometmon *'Ultimate': Cometmon *'God': Deusmon